Sockets for integrated circuits are known.
A burn-in/test socket that is available from Wells Electronics, Inc. under the 717 SOIC trade designation and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,525 has sidewalls that swing open to displace contacts outward while integrated circuit (IC) leads are moved into position; as the sidewalls are swung closed, the contacts move inward and engage the leads.
Pfaff U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,377 discloses a socket for leadless chip carriers. The socket employs a spreader that has cam surfaces that interact with mating cam surfaces on contacts to temporarily displace contacts outward while the leadless chip carrier is inserted. As the spreader is released, the contacts move inward to engage conductors on the carrier.